The closest thing we have to magic
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Stories from the platform. Lily's parents find humor in her stories of that awful James Potter. Until, at least, she indroduces them to her boyfriend after her 7th year!


**Just a little inside thoughts on Lily's parents reaction her and James' relationship.**

**Kind of like my other fic, Love on Platform 9 3/4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works J.K.R unfortunately...**

First year: Lily Evans was excellent at whatever she did. She had top grades in school, was kind to almost everybody, willing to lend a helping hand wherever needed. She was brave, smart, and never forgot to give her parents gifts on birthdays, anniversaries, or Christmas, which is probably why she was her father's favorite. She was loved by all, and loved almost everyone. Not much could bring out Lily's bad side. Except for:

"I know it's mean, Mom, but I can't stand him!" Lily growled as she sat at the kitchen table, having just returned from her first year at Hogwarts School. "Well dear, he's a boy, and sometimes boys are stupid."Her mom informed her. "Hey!" Mr. Evans defended his gender. "Well it's true, dear."Mrs. Evans said with a smile. "I know, Mum," Lily started again, "But James Potter is worse than any other boy at school! He and his friends were always playing pranks and stealing stuff, and sneaking around. He always tried to copy my homework, constantly teased me, and he kept changing my hair color when we learned the change charm!" Mr. Evans laughed. "Sounds like this young man is showing some interest in you, Lils." Lily looked horrified at the thought. "Dad, ew! That's NOT what this is all about!" "If you say so sweetie." He told her, though, secretly, he was glad she still imagined boys with cooties.

Fifth year: The train station was foggy when Lily finally spotted her parents. She quickly walked over to their waiting forms. "There you are Sweetheart." Her dad smiled, as she hugged his neck. "I missed you guys!" Lily said, throwing her arms around her mom. "We missed you too dear." Lily looked around. "Where's Tuney?" Her parents shifted uncomfortably. "She's with her new boyfriend, Vernon, at his house." Her father finally said. Lily laughed at the look on his face. "I take it you don't like him?" Her dad just smiled at the comment, picking up some of her luggage. Dad's weren't suppose to like their daughter's boyfriends, on principle. _If it was this bad with Petunia, how was he going to survive Lily dating?_ He wondered. Oh well, she was a smart girl, she had standards that he would approve of. Once they were in the car her mom asked, "So how was your term?" Lily sighed deeply and her parents prepared themselves for a good story. "Well, Severus and I are no longer friends." Her mother turned back, a little shocked. "Why?" Lily sighed again, "Well it was partly Potter's fault, but Sev also has been getting more and more into things I disapprove of, it was going to happen eventually, but Potter made it happen faster. He embarrassed Sev really bad, and when I tried to help, Severus got offended and called me an inappropriate term." Mr. Evans looked at her sadly through the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry Lily; I know how close you two use to be." "Yeah…If only Potter would mind his own business, then it wouldn't have ended like that..." was all she replied.

"You can't blame that Potter boy though, Lily," Her mother said, "It was Severus's choice."

"I know," Lily answered shortly, "but still…"

Her mother sighed and her Dad didn't say anything. They both knew that arguing was pointless when it came to "that Potter boy".

Seventh year: "Mom, Dad!" Lily called, spotting them waiting on the platform. Her parents waved over at her. "Well, how does it feel to be finished finally?" her mother asked, smiling at her almost completely grown daughter. "Unbelievable, for sure!" Lily laughed. She had just finished her final year at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to see what the future held. "So, what is this surprise you wrote about?" her father asked, once Lily had hugged her mother. "Well…you guys aren't going believe who… "Lily started, but was interrupted when someone shouted, "Lily!" She turned around just in time for the massive form of James Potter to envelope her in a bone crushing hug. "James, I-"but before she could warn him, James pulled her close to him and kissed her, right there for her parents and all of the Hogwarts students to see. "Don't forget to write, okay?" He reminded her as he pulled away. "I've talked to Dumbledore about the thing with the Order, and he said he'd send word of where headquarters are going to be…"  
"James!" Lily cut him off.  
"Yeah?"  
She turned toward her parents. "This is my mom, and dad."  
James looked at them, then back at Lily, then back to her parents, before turning red. "Oh, I apologize, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He lifted his hand. "I'm James Potter; Lily's boyfriend."

Mr. Evans shook his hand, amused, but still feeling a little shocked, "THE James Potter?"  
"Yes sir…" James answered questioningly.

"Oh, we've heard quite the stories of you and your friends Mr. Potter," Lily's mom smiled as a knowing look came into James' eyes.

"Oh", He looked down at Lily, who was blushing furiously, "So I see your hatred of me seeped not only throughout the hallways of Hogwarts, but at home too! I'm flattered you thought of me so much, given that in fourth year you claimed that you couldn't wait to "never lay eyes upon my face again!" I told you that you'd come to see my point sooner or later. "  
Lily just laughed, giving James a small push. "Shut it, you arrogant prat."  
Mr. Evans stood there watching the scene as if on a television. He could see it now, and maybe he had always known it in the back of his head. The way his daughter talked about this boy, the way the fire in her eyes ignited when she told the stories that annoyed her so much, and the way she grudgingly gave him complements for really creative pranks. It was there in her eyes now as she laughed, her hand slipping into James'; that same fire that shone through every time his name was brought up. Mr. Evans recalled Lily saying the year before that she was going to attempt to be more polite to the boy, and they had parted the year with an awkward, unstable friendship. Lily didn't even seem too upset when she wrote that James would be Head Boy, next to her Head Girl title. These little things should have prepared him for the obvious, but Lily's father was still feeling a slight stinging in his chest. This would be the young man that would take his Lily flower away. His copper headed, adventurous, playful, little girl was now a strong, brave, brilliant, beautiful young woman, and he wasn't the only one to notice. James face was elite in that knowledge. On the upside, thought Mr. Evans, at least he knew all of James' worst attributes.

"Well, what do you think dear?" His wife's voice called him from his thoughts.  
"About what?" he asked, having zoned out of the conversation.  
"Lily going to visit James' family over the summer, before starting Healer training in the fall."  
He looked at the hopeful look in Lily's eyes, but also the determination. He had a feeling that even if he told her no, she would go anyway. "Of course, I would like to meet your parents as well James."  
James smiled, "I'm sure they would be delighted, sir."  
Then he turned to look at Lily, "Well I'd better go find Sirius, no telling what mayhem he's causing."

Lily nodded, smiling. "No kidding, okay, I'll see you soon then. You have my address, just fly, or apparate at any time. Though make sure you wear the invisibility cloak if you do!"

James laughed, "Don't worry Lils, I'm the pro at not getting caught.

Lily rolled her eyes jokingly as her parents walked away, allowing them a proper goodbye.  
"I think I liked it better when she hated him", Mr. Evans whispered to his wife, as James leaned down to kiss his daughter again.  
"Just a little payback for all you put my dad through," his wife insisted.

"Yeah, remind me to apologize to your dad a hundred times over, next time we see him."  
Mrs. Evans smiled sadly at her husband after glancing back at Lily. "We knew it would happen eventually. It's part of growing up."

"Or getting old" He murmured.  
His wife gave him a light swat on the shoulder. "Lighten up dear, at least she's happy."

He looked back at his Lily again. She was positively glowing.

"He's a lucky young man," Mr. Evans replied, looking down at his wife.

"That he is," She agreed, squeezing her husband's hand, "Lily will be fine, and she'll be in her world."

"Don't say it like that," Mr. Evans insisted.

"Well it's true dear. But even though she's getting her own life doesn't mean she's letting us go." said Mrs. Evans wisely. "Our hearts will always hold her close. After all, our children's love is the closest thing we have to magic."


End file.
